haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Guess Monster
· |Gesumonsutā}} is the one hundred and fifty-sixth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 24th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2015 series. Overview Karasuno encounters another troublesome obstacle when the "Guess Monster", Satori Tendō, keeps shutting down their attacks, seemingly by pure guesswork. However, Kageyama is determined not to let this stop Karasuno for long, leading to Tendō saying that he is a sore loser. Plot Tendō blocks Hinata's spike, leading to Shiratorizawa drawing equal to Karasuno 3 - 3. Tendō is referred to as the "Guess Monster", which causes two spectators to wonder if he is a dirty player. Reon serves, and Kageyama is left to make the last hit. The spectators shout to "Stop them again," but Tendō then says that blocking isn't about stopping people, and tells Goshiki to pinch off the line. He blocks Kageyama, and declares that blocking is about spiking their hit back at them. Shimada then says that "There's just something about blocking... Nailing one right back in the opponent's face is like a super move that can instantly give the whole team an emotional high." While Yamaguchi is shouting for Karasuno to get Shiratorizawa next rally, Tsukishima is intently staring onto the court. Reon serves again, and Daichi receives it. Kageyama goes to set, and glances at Asahi. Tendō then remarks that it's way too easy, going to block Hinata instead. Tendō then shouts that today, he is at 120%. Saeko asks how Tendō can react that fast. Shimada replies that it's not just reaction speed- in the last second of that rally, Tendō made at least three separate reads. He then continues, saying that it's easy for them to tell what is going on because they are sitting up high, however, down on the court, it's much harder to react because everything is moving so quickly, but Tendō's body keeps up with his mind just fine. Karasuno then takes their first time-out. Goshiki declares that he thought for certain a back row set was coming, since Kageyama even looked at his hitter. Tendō replies that it was a total fake, since Kageyama is really good, but the slow, obvious lookoff was way too fake. Shirabu tells Goshiki that everyone has tells, and once Tendō figures yours out, you're as good as done. On Karasuno's side, Kageyama is upset at having his sets read and his hitter getting blocked. Coach Ukai tells Karasuno that Tendō is using guess blocking, and that there's no point in looking for patterns in his moves, so they should just assume he doesn't have any, that there is no point in trying to second or third guess that he'll do. Reon serves again, and Kageyama sets to Hinata, who successfully spikes. Tendō remarks that Kageyama is a sore loser. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Satori Tendō *Tobio Kageyama *Yukitaka Izumi *Kōji Sekimukai *Reon Ōhira *Daichi Sawamura *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tsutomu Goshiki *Yū Nishinoya *Hitoka Yachi *Saeko Tanaka *Makoto Shimada *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Chikara Ennoshita *Kōshi Sugawara *Asahi Azumane *Kazuhito Narita *Akiteru Tsukishima *Kenjirō Shirabu *Wakatoshi Ushijima *Ittetsu Takeda *Keishin Ukai *Kanji Koganegawa (appeared on an explanation only) *Kenji Futakuchi (appeared on an explanation only) *Takanobu Aone (appeared on an explanation only) *Kenjirō Shirabu Chapter notes Character revelations *Tendō is nicknamed the “Guess Monster” for his ability to read and predict, or "guess" his opponents’ moves. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18 Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Shiratorizawa